gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4 cast
See also: Season 4 The Season 4 cast includes twenty-seven starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: #Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (5 episodes) #Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (6 episodes) #Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (6 episodes) #Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (5 episodes) #Kit Harington as Jon Snow (4 episodes) #Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (3 episodes) #Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister (5 episodes) #Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell (6 episodes) #Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (3 episodes) #Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon (3 episodes) #Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre ("The Lion and the Rose") #Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy (2 episodes) #John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (3 episodes) #Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon (3 episodes) #Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (3 episodes) #Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (3 episodes) #Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (5 episodes) #Maisie Williams as Lady Arya Stark (3 episodes) #Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (5 episodes) #Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn (3 episodes) #Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (4 episodes) #Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (2 episodes) #Sibel Kekilli as Shae (3 episodes) #Rose Leslie as Ygritte (2 episodes) #Hannah Murray as Gilly ("Breaker of Chains") #Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow (2 episodes) #with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (5 episodes) Notes *Third season cast members promoted to the starring cast for the fourth season are Gwendoline Christie, Kristofer Hivju, Hannah Murray, and Iwan Rheon. * Joe Dempsie (Gendry) does not appear in this season. * Iain Glen is now credited with the word 'with' before his name. Guest starring cast Recurring These recurring cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. Returning cast members *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (5 episodes) *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (5 episodes) *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy (5 episodes) *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (5 episodes) *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell (4 episodes) *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (4 episodes) *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (4 episodes) *Paul Bentley as the High Septon (3 episodes) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed (3 episodes) *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt (3 episodes) *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (3 episodes) *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (3 episodes) *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (3 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (3 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn (3 episodes) *Noah Taylor as Locke (3 episodes) *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (3 episodes) *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard (3 episodes) *Josef Altin as Pypar (2 episodes) *Luke Barnes as Rast (2 episodes) *Josephine Gillan as Marei (2 episodes) *Burn Gorman as Karl (2 episodes) *Charlotte Hope as Myranda (2 episodes) *Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon (2 episodes) *Will Tudor as Olyvar (2 episodes) *Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon (2 episodes) *Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn ("First of His Name") *Sara Dylan as a handmaiden ("Two Swords") *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn ("First of His Name") *Pixie Le Knot as Kayla ("The Lion and the Rose") *Anton Lesser as Qyburn ("Two Swords") *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton ("The Lion and the Rose") *Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon ("The Lion and the Rose") *Andy Kellegher as Polliver ("Two Swords") *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy ("The Laws of Gods and Men") Recast characters * Dean-Charles Chapman replaces Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon (5 episodes) * Michiel Huisman replaces Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis (4 episodes) * Brian Fortune replaces Dennis McKeever as Othell Yarwyck (2 episodes) New characters *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell (5 episodes) *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell (3 episodes) *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand (3 episodes) *Emilio Doorgasingh as a slave master (2 episodes) *Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq (2 episodes) *Joseph Gatt as a Thenn warg (2 episodes) *Yuri Kolokolnikov as Styr (2 episodes) *Jane McGrath as Craster's wife (2 episodes) *Deirdre Monaghan as Morag (2 episodes) *Brenock O'Connor as Olly (2 episodes) Single episode *Gabrielle Dempsey as an innkeeper's daughter ("Two Swords") *Tommy Dunne ("Two Swords") *Kristen Gillespie as a whore ("Two Swords") *Stuart Martin as Morgan's friend ("Two Swords") *Dez McMahon as Endrew Tarth ("Two Swords") *Daniel Rabin as Lord Blackmont ("Two Swords") *Christopher Reilly as Morgan ("Two Swords") *Maria Sikavica ("Two Swords") *Martin Walsh as an Innkeeper ("Two Swords") *George Appleby as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Jón Þór Birgisson as a Musician ("The Lion and the Rose") *Krysten Coombs as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Jazzy de Lisser as Tansy ("The Lion and the Rose") *Orri Páll Dýrason as a Musician ("The Lion and the Rose") *Raymond Griffiths as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Georg Hólm as a Musician ("The Lion and the Rose") *Max Laird as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *James McHale as Ser Axell Florent ("The Lion and the Rose") *Elizabeth Webster as Lady Walda Bolton ("The Lion and the Rose") *Dean Whatton as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Xena Avramidis as a whore ("Breaker of Chains") *Lu Corfield as a Mole's Town madam ("Breaker of Chains") *Trixiebelle Harrowell as Sally ("Breaker of Chains") *Derek Horsham ("Breaker of Chains") *Raewyn Lippert as Olly's mother ("Breaker of Chains") *Finbar Lynch as a farmer ("Breaker of Chains") *Patrick Molloy ("Breaker of Chains") *Joshua Sher ("Breaker of Chains") *Jem Wall as a Night's Watch man ("Breaker of Chains") *Conor Watters ("Breaker of Chains") *Lois Winstone ("Breaker of Chains") *Richard Brake as the White Walkers' master ("Oathkeeper") *Will Fortune ("Oathkeeper") *Robert Goodman as a Valyrian slave ("Oathkeeper") *Karl Jackson as an Unsullied ("Oathkeeper") *Cheryl Lester as Craster's wife ("Oathkeeper") *Ross Mullan as a White Walker ("Oathkeeper") *Reece Noi as a slave ("Oathkeeper") *Philip Philmar as an elder slave ("Oathkeeper") *Aeryn Walker as Craster's wife ("Oathkeeper") *Alisdair Simpson as Ser Donnel Waynwood ("First of His Name") *Phillip Arditti ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Anthony Boyle ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Mackenzie Dean ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Michael Hough ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Samantha McEwan ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Rhodri Miles ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Gian Sanghera-Warren ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Sarine Sofair as Lhara ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Conor Watters ("The Laws of Gods and Men") Background cast Category:Cast Category:Season 4